Influence
by AshrielWolfLona
Summary: If a single flap of a butterflies wings cause a Hurricane, then what would two-eventually three-people change in the web of fate and time? (Eventual AU)
1. chapter 1

**Note this was on my personal account Cira Heartfilia, but me and my friends made a joint account if you will. I will label this as an adoption by me and my friends from my personal account.**

 **Authors:**

 **CoffinCase**

 **Cira Heartfilia**

 **(Wolf doesn't have an account that I know of, but I'll list her here)**

 **-Cira**

 **We'll separate this into multiple stories most likely, but it will become AU eventually. Comment and Review**

 **Face Claim-Ashriel: Grace Holley**

The Influence of Three

Ashriel Weasley remembered being sorted. Her twin brothers Fred and George were there-they were second years-and so was her other brother Percy. It was jarring, and frightening; especially since she wasn't like her brothers. Well, she was like Fred and George, she did enjoy amazing pranks. But she wasn't messy like Ron, or a perfectionist like Percy. She thrived in her studies-especially in magical creatures.

Her sorting had started _out simple._

 _She walked in with the other first years, nerves prickling with fear and excitement. Ashriel had heard quite a bit about Hogwarts from her family, how amazing it was. Looking up into the seemingly endless night sky, Ashriel couldn't help but agree._

 _Being a Weasley wasn't fun. Sure, her family cared endlessly about her, but the living space wasn't right, and they barely made it with scraps. And being the middle child did not do wonders for her childhood. The twins pranked, Charlie and Bill had graduated, and Percy was excelling in class. Ron and Ginny were the youngest children, making it so they had the most attention. Ashriel's only uncommon factors was her slightly above average intelligence, and the origins of her name._

 _Ashriel-derived from the Judeo-Christian Archangel Azriel; Angel of Death. Honestly, she quite liked her name. It was unique, not like Ron or George._

 _Ashriel came to a stop at the front of the line for sorting, and her blue eyes seeked out that her brothers. She found them at the Gryffindor table, and smiled meekly at them. They grinned back, full of optimism and hope._

 _The sorting started, in alphabetical order of course, and as the names were called, and houses announced, Ashriel felt her nerves skyrocket. What if she ended up in Hufflepuff, or worse-Slytherin? Ashriel was sure she would be disowned if she ended up in the snake pit. Unconsciously, her eyes flicked to the Green and Silver table, and she swallowed nervously. And then her name was called. Hiding her nerves, Ashriel walked up to the stool, where Professor McGonagall held the hat._

 _Ashriel sat down, and a moment later, the old flap of the hat covered her vision. "Hmmm." The Sorting Hat murmured, "You are a curious one, aren't you?"_

 _'No,' Ashriel thought, a bit desperately, 'I'm just like my brothers.'_

 _"No," The Hat hummed, amused, "You are far more curious. And very smart for you age. Quite the scholar I see, and aiming for Magizoology are you? Quite the job."_

 _Ashriel couldn't help the small scowl that flited her lips, 'I want to learn about the animals. Is that a problem?'_

 _The Hat chuckled, "And very brave. You fit all the houses traits, but I see it in you. Your bravery-it goes beyond the physical boundaries. Your courage will help not only you, my dear, but others as well." The Hat seemed to nod, "Yes. Yes. That is where I shall put you._

 _GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted to the Great Hall, which had gone eerily silent when Ashriel was not immediately called to Gryffindor._

 _The house of the brave cheered loudly, her brothers cheering the loudest. They jumped out of their seats, clapping loudly and even blowing a whistle. Fighting down a red blush, Ashriel hurried down the steps, smothering a wide smile._ To this day, Ashriel couldn't figure out what the Hat meant. Shaking her head, Ashriel focused on pushing her cart and keeping her hair the natural Weasley Red. That was another thing.

Ashriel was a Metamorphous. It was a good thing she had enough control over it to have a nice poker face. It set her apart from her family, which was nice, Ashriel supposed. Her own little thing. Not to mention it came in handy if she changed her whole features.

Humming to herself, Ashriel took out the Muggle device that stored Music. Music! No wonder her Father was obsessed with the Muggles. Skimming through the songs, Ashriel quickly chose her favorite, 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by the Muggle Band called Queen.

Ashriel loved the Rock Music Muggles made. Tilting her head to the music, Ashriel shifted her headphones-another Muggle invention-so one of her ears were open. Ron strolled behind her, practically bursting with nerves. It didn't help Fred said that the Sorting Ceremony was a test. Honestly, those two boys would be the death of her with their pranks.

"Honestly, It's the same every year!" Ashriel's mother cried, making her eldest daughter flinch, "Pack with Muggles!"

"Mom." Ashriel hissed, moving forward, "Your drawing attention to us."

Molly scowled, "Well we'll never find platform 9 will we? Not in this mess!" Molly snapped.

Ashriel rolled her eyes, and moved forward. She was careful not to jostle Aziraphiel, her Screech Owl. It was amazing she had gotten such a beautiful bird, considering the state of her family's wealth. But it had been a gift from the Goblins of all creatures. Unlike her family, she had been quite respectful, even wishing their vaults to overflow with Gold.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" was a life saver. Had she not read it, well, she would be a lot worse. Casting her eyes around to make sure the Muggles weren't looking, Ashriel turned to her mother, "So who's goin' first?" Ashriel asked, tilting her head to the barrier between them and the platform.

Molly smiled, and turned to Percy, "Alright Percy, you first." She instructed.

After making sure no one was looking Percy darted through the barrier. Molly then looked at her twin brothers. They stood side by side, Fred on the right and George on the left. Molly nodded at Fred, "Alright Fred, you next."

Fred widened his eyes, as if stung, "I'm not Fred! He is!" Ashriel rolled her eyes in exasperation, and Molly frowned, "Sorry, George, now off you go." She apologized, clearly confused, but then Fred smirked. "Nevermin', I am Fred!" And then he darted through the barrier. George quickly followed, most likely crashing into to his twin.

Sighing, Ashriel pushed her cart forward, "Me next?" She guessed.

Molly smiled and nodded. When Ashriel went to push her cart through, a voice interrupted, "Excuse me?"

Ashriel turned at the voice, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Behind her stood a rather small boy, with messy raven hair, and bright green eyes. He was pale, and short, wearing an oversized sweater that seemed like it would swallow him whole, with similar pants that were folded over several times at the ends. Ratty shoes adorned his feet and were held together by some kind of adhesive substance.

"Yes, dear? What can I help you with?" Molly asked the frail boy.

His greens eyes flicked to the barrier, and Ashriel felt her nerves skyrocket before she noticed the crate and owl in the trolley behind him. The boy shifted nervously. "Could you," He stuttered, "Could you tell me how to, uhm." His voice trailed, and Ashriel couldn't help the small grin that came across her lips; the kid was adorable.

"The Platform?" Ashriel asked. She lowered her voice, "9 ?"

The boy flushed, "Uhm, how did you?"

"Know?" Ashriel guessed, "Well, you might want to keep your wand hidden, kid."

Molly tsked, "Ash!" She admonished.

Ashriel gave her an annoyed look, "You were the one who was shouting the platform number to the world, Mum. Not to mention the word Muggle."

Molly simply smiled at and turned to the boy, "Let me guess, your first year." The boy nodded sheepishly, and she could see Ron perk up a bit next to her. "Well," Molly started, "Don't you worry, It's Ron's first year as well." Ashriel watched as the boy relaxed, and gave a shy smile to her brother. "Ash," Molly started, "Why don't show him how to get through the barrier."

Ashriel gave the boy a grin, "It's quiet simple really. Just go through the barrier." She instructed. Casting a glance around, she swiveled her trolley around and started to the barrier. At the last moment, she put on a burst of speed and darted through the barrier to the platform.

Ashriel slowed her pace into a small jog before continuing into a walk. Ashriel vaguely heard the boy and her brother come out from the barrier. Humming to the music-it had changed to Runaway by a Muggle named Bon Jovi-Ashriel dropped off her suitcase and owl, before making sure to grab her robes and then headed unto the train.

Ashriel slipped into a train car, and stopped short. Her face twisted into a frown and she sighed in annoyance. Tugging her carry-on into the train car, Ashriel quickly took out her sketchbook before lifting it onto the rack above. The whole time, she barely looked at the blonde in the cart with her

"Excuse me." He said, a bit annoyed.

Ashriel glanced at him, eyes and hair tinting a bit red in annoyance. "Yes?" She asked, casually plopping into the couch.

He scowled, "You can't sit here!" He said indigently.

Ashriel sneered, eyes and hair darkening to a fiery red, unlike her bright orange hair. "If anyone shouldn't be here, It's you."

The boy bristled, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Ashriel smirked, "Platinum-Blonde Hair? Stuck-up? You must be a Malfoy." Ashriel rolled her eyes, "Besides I sat her first. Last year. So really, I was here first." She finished smugly.

Malfoy stared at Ashriel, before squinting, "I would say you're a Weasley, but you don't look it." He tilted his head and looked at her for a moment, before saying haughtily, "Well? Who are you then? I'm Draco, Draco-"

"Malfoy, yeah. I guess tha' already." Ashriel smirked, "It's Weasley, Ashriel Weasley, Second Year." Ashriel rather enjoyed the look of surprise on Malfoy's face. And then she finally noticed the hair,

"Do you really use that much gel in your hair? Honestly."

 **Comment and review!**

 **Pairings include Draco Malfoy x OC; George Weasley x OC; Fred Weasley x OC. Will venture into AU. If you want Character Sheets, I'll publish it.**

 **Face Claim-Ashriel: Grace Holley**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Draco Malfoy, Ashriel realized, could be good company when he wasn't being a stuck-up snob. Although, he was the Heir Presumptive of the Malfoy Clan, so Ashriel supposed he'd be spoiled. Malfoy had manners though, and that was more than Ashriel could say about some of her brothers. The Twins were surprisingly well behaved about the customs. Percy, however, took it to far. Always strutting around like he owned the place. Charlie and Bill were by far the politest and well mannered. Ron, of course, did not know the meaning of manners. He ate like a pig, ignored customs, and was hypocritical. Ashriel made sure Ginny knew the customs and etiquette to a 'T'.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, have you enjoyed the trip so far, or" Ashriel smirked, "Would you prefer I left you to your own devices."

Malfoy frowned, "It's fine, Miss. Weasley. You don't have to leave," Malfoy's pale cheeks flushed, "Right now anyway, not as if I enjoy your company or anything."

Ashriel smiled, and when the compartment door opened, she barely glanced over. Not until a feminine voice idly commented, "Whoever made a Malfoy blush must be complimented. It is not an easy task."

Ashriel turned at the voice and was surprised to find a blonde-haired girl, perhaps a year older, standing in the doorway. The girl smiled politely, and said while outstretching a hand to Ashriel: "My name is Lona Wren, you may call me Lona."

Ashriel ignored the green and silver robes in favor of reaching out and grasping the girl's hand, "And I am Ashriel Weasley, you may call me Ashriel, or Ash if you prefer."

Lona's smile widened, "Very well, Ash." Lona stepped into the compartment, reaching out a hand to Malfoy and repeating the introduction to him.

Draco paused only for a moment, before accepting the hand, "Draco Malfoy, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss. Wren."

Looking between the two after extracting her hand, Lona asked, "Is it alright if I sit with you? My friends seem to be preoccupied with Lee Jordon's spider for my comfort."

Ashriel furrowed her eyebrows, "Lee Jordon has a spider? My brothers would be all over him to get a look."

Lona grinned, and sat next to Ashriel and across from Draco. "Yes, in fact they were the friends I was talking about. We've known one another since our first year when we stumbled into each other on the train." Lona looked at Draco, who had a frown on his face, "They are much smarter than people think."

Ashriel grinned, "Well they'd have to be, to create the pranks that they do."

Draco tilted his head, "Am I to believe that all Weasley's are different than I thought?"

Ashriel pursed her lips, "Not really. If I'm right, you probably think we're dirt poor, muggle adoring, idiots who dash head first into danger. That we have no respect for other pure-blood families or something similar, correct?"

Draco winced, "Yes, pretty much. I apologize for thinking that."

Ashriel shook her head, "Apology accepted. Although, Father doesn't see the danger of Muggles like others do, and Ron is rather rude. He talks before he thinks. Mother is very much the same, but she tries her best."

"And your financial problem?" Lona asked, before her eyes widened, and her hair flushed a bright reddish-pink in embarrassment. "I am so sorry! I did not mean to-"

Ashriel cut in before the apology could be finished, "You're an metamorphagus? That's amazing!" Here, Ashriel forced her hair to change from her natural orange to shades of all colors, which made Lona gasp. "I am too!"

"You're both metamorhagus'?" Draco asked in surprise.

Ashriel smiled, "It would seem so. I've never met another one, so it's just as interesting for me as it is you." She then turned to Lona, "And to answer your question, my family is unfortunately poor. And with the number of siblings I have, it doesn't help."

"Your brothers once said the same thing." Lona replied.

"Did they?" Ashriel asked in surprise, "I wouldn't think so."

Lona frowned at Ashriel, "Well of course they love their family, it's just that they once said your Mother and Father dote on the youngest, leaving the elder ones scrambling to do something worth noticing. They said you don't try though," Lona squinted, "Why is that?"

Ashriel frowned, and took this moment to examine the other girl. Lona Wren was an averaged height girl, with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She had pale skin, but not an unhealthy pale, and a decent amount of muscle on her bones. Her hair fell in slight waves, and almost seemed to curl at the tips. While appearances could be deceiving-especially with Metamorphagus'-Ashriel knew this was what the girl really looked like.

Ashriel locked eyes with Lona, and fought the urge to squirm. Ashriel knew that Lona was examining her with a keen eye.

And Ashriel was correct. Lona Wren looked at Ashriel Weasley with an impassive gaze, showing no real emotion as she took the time to examine the red-head. Ashriel was the same height as Lona, which meant she would probably end up being around 5'8''. Lona took in the slightly delicate features, and then the wavy red hair Ashriel sported. She had pale greenish eyes, almost blue, and pale skin dotted here and there with freckles.

Lona watched as Ashriel pursed her lips, and then sigh. "Well, what's the point in trying to get the approval that won't come?" Ashriel shrugged, "My family is weird. My parents are so focused on the youngest kids, that they won't notice if one of the others made Minister of Magic."

Lona blinked in surprise. "You're serious?"

Ashriel nodded, "I remember that Charlie got Head Boy, but it was my sister's birthday, so they were too focused on that to celebrate."

Draco frowned, "That doesn't sound like what my Father told me."

Lona shook her head, "I trust the Black family more than I trust the Malfoy's." Lona turned to look at Draco, who was now glaring at Lona with clear anger. Lona held up her hands in a calming gesture, saying "Hey now, I've got a good reason."

Malfoy sneered, "Is that so?"

Lona nodded, "The Malfoy's bought their title, but the Blacks-which is the family your Mother is from-earned the title of Most Ancient and Noble." She dropped her hands, "Although I will say this: The Malfoy's did earn the title of Ancient. They only bought the Noble part. So hey, you do get a lot of respect for that. Besides, your descended from the Black family."

Ashriel nodded, "Despite their reputation, they are almost as old as the founders of Hogwarts." Ashriel smirked, "If you want to flaunt influence, flaunt that."

Draco stared at Ashriel, then finally asked: "Are you a Slytherin? Maybe a Ravenclaw?"

Ashriel snorted, "No actually. You would think I was, but I was sorted into Gryffindor for-quote unquote- "bravery-it goes beyond the physical boundaries". I was almost sorted into Ravenclaw though."

Draco frowned, "Beyond the physical boundaries?" He quoted in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ashriel shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I go against stereotypes? I mean I don't judge people by their families or anything like that. That alone draws attention, and not necessarily the good kind." Ashriel nodded at Draco, "I know my parents would be pissed if they knew I was talking to you."

Draco sniffed, offended. "And what exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

Ashriel flushed, eyes and hair tinting an embarrassed reddish-pink. "Well, I uh, I don't mean to o-offend you, but your father and mine, don't exactly, you know, get… along."

Draco opened his mouth to comment, when the compartment door slid open. It was the twins. George was on the right, and Fred was on the left. Ashriel immediately noticed how George glanced at Lona and how he straightened up.

Ashriel smiled to herself, noting to herself how George looked at Lona. Her brother had it bad. Ashriel tilted her head, "What is up big brothers?"

Fred grinned, "Get this: Harry Potter is in the train cart two doors done on our right." It was then he noticed Draco, "Oh hello there. I'm Fred Weasley, and-

-I'm George. His twin." George finished.

Draco paused, before he stiffly inclined his head and said: "Draco Malfoy." It was obvious that he was trying his hardest to be polite, and that whatever bigoted opinions his father instilled wanted to make itself known. Draco stood and brushed off his robes.

Ashriel tilted her head, "Where are you going?" She asked, although it was obvious.

Draco gave her a look, "To meet the Heir Presumptive of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, what else?"

Lona giggled. "I would like to meet him, the rumors are all over the place about him, and I would love to see what's true and what's not."

Ashriel paused, then stood, "You've got a point there. I'll go too."

"Actually," Fred started, before George continued "Ron is already there, so if you two go,"-here the twins motion to Draco and Lona-"Be prepared for immature insults of some sort."

Lona smirked, "I'm corrupting you two, I can tell." She turned to Ashriel and Draco, "Shall we?" She asked.

* * *

Far away, A single butterfly flapped its' wings once.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **SO Long a Wren has been introduced, and changes have already occurred. I will Stick mostly to canon regarding Draco and his family with a few AU touches here and there. Draco is obviously not as big q prat, but then again, Ashriel didn't make Fun of his name like Ron did.**_

 _ **Lona face claim: undecided. I will post the face claim in the next chapter.**_

 _ **I changed Ashriel's face Claim from Grace Holly to Holland Roden.**_

 _ **Love Cira**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's Cira! Here is Chapter 3!

I hope you like! Face Claims are

Holland Roden as Ashriel

Chloë Grace Moretz as Lona Wren

* * *

Ashriel approached the compartment that was so close to hers. She glanced at the female blonde on her right. Lona was obviously thinking, if the furrow between her eyebrows was anything to go by. Ashriel figured Lona was wondering what the Boy-Who-Lived was like. The rumors about Harry Potter went all over the place, rangeing from Golden Boy Hero, to Future Dark Lord, and more.

To her right Ashriel noticed Draco reaching up and flattning his hair. Ashriel smirked, amused by the scene of posh Draco Malfoy trying to look better. Laughing lightly, Ashriel said: "Are you done preening yet, Malfoy?"

Ignoring the laugh from Lona, Draco scowled, "Do you realize how old the line of Potter is?" Poor Malfoy, Ashriel thought, Probably doesn't want to embarrass himself and his family.

Ashriel smiled. She knew of course, but to humor him, Ashriel rose an eyebrow, "How old?"

Draco sighed and shook his head. 'If Father knew I was having a friendly chat with a Weasley I would be doomed. Although it seems something's he tells me aren't true. Maybe i'll talk with Mother. She may be a Blood Purist, but she is rather fair in other matters.' Draco looked back at Ashriel, and frowned. 'At least he'll be pleased that I'm making an effort to befriend the Heir Presumptive to The House of Potter.'

Stopping outside the compartment, he told to the two girls: "The House of Potter is supposedly descended from the Peverell line. The Peverell's are the ones supposedly in told in the Tale of Three Brothers."

Lona raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Draco nodded, then turned to the door where voices could be heard. Draco turned back when Ashriel sighed, "Lets hope that my brother hasn't embarrassed my family yet."

Lona gave the redhead a reassuring smile, "I'm sure it'll be fine. Even if he did-" Ashriel gave the blonde an irritated scowl -"You'll turn that opinion around, I am sure."

Draco nodded his head in agreement, before he turned and opened the door to the train compartment. All three were surprised by what they found on the inside. He is so small. They thought simultaneously.

The only other boy inside the compartment was a frail looking boy wearing oversized clothes. His jeans were folded over quite a few times, and his shirt was more like a dress than anything else. His was shorter than he should be with boney knees. He looked as though he hadn't been fed in weeks really. Bright green eyes were hidden behind broken, circular, glasses.

"So is it true?" Draco asked, "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other girls that had come in. Both were on the shorter side, but were clearly older than Harry was, if only by a year or two. One was a greenish-blue eyed girl with red hair-the same shade of Ron's hair in fact. The other girl was the same height with paler skin and light blonde hair. To Harry's great surprise he had met all three of the people before. It was the red haired girl who had shown him the way through the barrier, and the pale boy had been the one in the shop to tell him about the houses. The girl-Ash I think-seemed nice enough, and she was with Ron and his family. So if she is with the pale boy, then he can't be that bad right? Harry looked at the other girl and tried very hard to not let the surprise show on his face. He had bumped into this girl.

 _ **~August 31st 1991, Privet Drive~**_

 _Harry frowned as he dragged the trash to the dumpster in the middle of the night. While it was nice that the Dursley's no longer treated him as a direct slave, that didn't mean they didn't force him to do things. Muttering under his breath, Harry couldn't help but imitate his Aunt. "Why wouldn't it be different now that Dudley and Uncle Vernon don't hurt me. I still have to do things don't I?"_

 _Harry tossed the trash into the dumpster at the end of Privet Drive, and turned-_

 _and promptly fell on the ground._

 _Harry looked up as a pale hand came into view. A young girl stood in front of him. She had pale blonde hair and she had steel gray eyes, bordering on a pale sky blue. She had rather aristocratic features, and Harry was startled to find she looked an awful lot like the boy from the clothing shop in Diagon Alley. She seemed only a year older than Harry himself, but there was something off about her. It took a moment for Harry too realize that the girl gave off an aura Harry could only associate to magical people._

 _The girl raised her eyebrows. "Are you just going to sit there gawking at me?" she asked._

 _Harry blushed darkly, before reaching out and grasping the girls hand. "Sorry." Harry muttered._

 _"Who would've known I'd meet the famous Harry Potter only a day before I left to Hogwarts." The girl said, watching him curiously._

 _Harry gave the girl a suspicious look. "How do you know my name?" Harry asked._

 _The girl grinned, "Well I would have to be daft not to see that scar wouldn't I?" The girl motioned to Harry's scar, blue eyes alight with curiosity._

 _"So you're a witch then?" Harry found himself asking._

 _She nodded, "Yes, I am. But I bet you know plenty of magic, huh?"_

 _Harry shuffled nervously, "Er, not-not really. My Aunt and Uncle don't seem to like magic." He admitted. But then Harry had to resist the urge to slap himself. What was he doing, spitting his life out to a random girl on the street?_

 _It appeared that the girl thought along the same lines Harry did, because she eyed him warily now. "Not very sly of you is it? Talking about your family like that. For all you know I could be a supporter of You-Know-Who and have come to kill you as revenge." Her eyes narrowed, "Or perhaps my parents were, and I am simply completing their work."_

 _Harry felt as though she were testing him. "Well," Harry started, "If that were true I would be dead by now, yeah?" Harry watched a calculating look spread across the girls' features, "After all, you've had more than enough time to do me in and hide my body."_

 _She smirked, "You know what, Potter? That'd be a shame."_

 _"Why?" Harry asked incredulously, startled by the change in her mood._

 _"You are going to make Hogwarts very interesting this year, no doubt." The girl said in amusement. With that she spun on her heel, and headed back in the opposite way she had come._

 _Harry quickly realized something, "Wait!" He called, making her pause, "I never got your name."_

 _She turned to face him, eyes bright in mirth, "It's Lona, Lona Wren. But you can just call me Wren until I say otherwise." She looked at him with a critical eye, "It would be a good idea to look into Wizarding Etiquette if you do not know it already. It is very different from Muggle Etiquette, and you don't want to offend someone."_

 _Harry flushed a bright red, "Yes, I'll, um, do that. Thank you." Harry said sheepishly._

 _Lona simply smiled and turned, her footsteps echoing down Privet Drive._

 _ **~ September 1st 1991, Hogwarts Express ~**_

Harry blinked in surprise. He was rather shocked to come across the same girl in barely under twenty-four hours. "I know you," Harry began, looking at Lona Wren. "I met you last night. Your name is Lona Wren right?"

Lona smiled, "I am glad you remembered my name. It's a pleasure to meet you again Potter." Despite the use of his last name, Harry found that Lona didn't say his name with distaste, and Harry could help the shy smile that spread across his face. Lona turned to the other girl that stood beside her. "Well don't be rude." She chided the girl, who pouted.

"I wasn' being rude. I was simply waitin' till you and Mr. Potter shared greetings." Beside her, the blonde boy from Madam Malkins coughed, as though he was hiding a laugh. The red head narrowed her eyes, which almost seemed to have darkened to a bloody red. However, it must have a trick of the light, because she turned to Harry with a big grin. With a small curtsy, she said "Hello, I never properly introduced myself, my name is Ashriel Weasley. But you can call me Ash for now if you like." She winked, "I'm not a stickler for the formal thing, you know?"

Harry awkwardly bowed at the waist a little, all the while forcing down his blush, "Er, I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you."

Ashriel grinned at Harry, "You are adorable." She turned to Lona, ignoring the way Harry squawked in protest, "Isn't he adorable, Lona?"

Lona giggled, "Yes he is rather adorable when he gets flustered."

The blonde boy rolled his eyes, seemingly much friendlier than he was at the robes shop. "Ignore them," He started, "I haven't known them for long but they both seem to enjoy making other uncomfortable in some way." He paused and winced, "Er, I mean, they tease people. Not in a mean way, but-" the boy sighed. "Anyway, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Before Harry could introduce himself, Ron gave a snort-and not one of laughter. It was obviously a jab at Draco, if Harry's own experiences with Dudley and Piers told him anything. Ron cleared his throat, and gave a smirk when Draco scowled.

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but Ashriel beat him to it. "Ronald Weasley." She growled. Harry took a startled step back, because it wasn't a trick of the light when Ashriel's eyes became a bloody red. "You bloody well better apologize."

Ron scowled, "He's a Malfoy, I don' need to apologize to 'im!" Ron snapped, and glared at Draco, whose lips curled into a sneer. Then, Ron looked at Lona. His eyes narrowed, and it took at moment to realize Ron was glaring at Lona's robes. "Besides, she's a slimy Slytherin. Why the bloody hell are you hanging out with them?"

Ashriel's glared hardened, "Slytherin's aren't 'slimy'. What they are is ambitious, sly, and cunning. That does not make them evil, Ronald."

Ron scoffed, seemingly unaware that both Lona and Draco were now glaring at him viciously. In fact, Harry was sure that Ron would be dead a million times over if looks could kill-and that wasn't counting the deadly look Ashriel had pinned to Ron. Ron crossed his arms, forcing poor Scabbers awake. "Oh, so name one good wizard from Slytherin then."

Ashriel smirked, "Merlin."

Ron spluttered, "But-But that doesn't count! Name a wizard whose alive today!"

Ashriel furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, clearly thinking, and then she snapped her fingers. "The Moon family!" She grinned triumphantly, "The Moon family is descended from a long line of Slytherin's, until during the first Wizarding War, the current Lord took his family to America. He didn't get away from the War totally, but he got away from the main action. After all, You-Know-Who was centered mostly here in Britian."

Ron opened his mouth to make a rebuttal, but froze when black streaks started to fade into his sister's hair. "Er, right." Ron awkwardly looked away, and continued to sit there.

Draco scoffed, and turned to Harry, "You'll soon find there are certain wizards that are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, and for a moment, Harry thought about not taking it. But then he saw the way Lona and Ashriel stood side by side, and how Ashriel stood against her brother for these two. Harry could just tell that Ashriel was a good person, and if she trusted Draco, than Harry would as well.

So Harry smiled, and reached out to shake Draco's, "If we can be friendly, than I insist you call me Harry."

Draco grinned back at him, "Only if you call me Draco."

* * *

 **AND SCENE!**

 **So chapter three is done! Sorry it took a while. Face Claims are Holland Roden as Ashriel, and Chloë Grace Moretz as Lona Wren. Obvious Draco is Tom Felton, and Harry is Daniel Radcliffe, and Ron is Rubert Grint. The actors from the movies won't change. Anyway, so there was a mention of the third OC**

 **The third OC, Kaleigh, won't come in till The Chamber of Secrets. She is also paired with Fred. I have an idea for the OC's but I might just make that a separate AU in my spare time or something. Anyway, please leave a review about what you think!**


End file.
